


The Bandit

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Roleplay, Seems Non-Con at First But Isn't, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Vasco decides to surprise Lavinia at home and at first he's worried he might have frightened her but once she realizes it is him, she's keen to play along.Ship: F!De Sardet/VascoFandom: GreedfallFor the kink: Costumes





	The Bandit

Lavinia began her evening routine. First, she started the kettle. She loved having a cup of chamomile tea drowned in sweet honey before bedtime. She had heard the herb had healing and sleep benefits but she couldn’t say whether it was true or not. Even with a background in science, she still thought that it was more the habitual rituals, signaling it was time to turn in than any real influence on the body. Still, it soothed her, calmed her nerves and gave her a moment of peace. 

Next, she made her way up the stairs to change from her day clothes to her nightclothes. Most of the ladies of the court preferred to wear silks but Lavinia was just as happy in her breathable fine linen gowns or nothing at all but she couldn’t run around the house naked and there was a chill in the air. She considered lighting a fire in the fireplace before heading down to relax with a nice book and her tea but decided she’d rather be a little chilly than face the stifling warmth of Teer Fradee if the temperature didn’t drop. 

She settled into her cozy chair next to the empty hearth and opened the novel she had been attempting to read for the past few months. It had been a much easier feat while aboard the ship but it seemed every time she attempted anything of the sort, someone would come calling needing her assistance. 

Knocking at the front door drew her attention. Sighing, she placed her book aside, lying it flat to keep her place. She took another sip of her tea before rising to her feet and reaching for her dressing gown next to the fireplace. Who could possibly be calling on her so late, she asked herself. She could only assume either Kurt or Siora was in need of her assistance or there was some new diplomatic threat that needed her immediate attention. 

She lifted the cover for the peephole and pressed her eye to the opening. That didn’t help. All she could see was a wide-brimmed hat and the faint outline of a duster. Her heart rate picked up pace, setting the rhythm pittering as her hand covered her mouth. It could be anyone on the other side of the door but there was also the tale-tale edge of a bandana. Whoever it was, they were attempting to disguise themselves. 

The person knocked again. Lavinia considered running upstairs to grab her pistol but when the next knock came louder and more insistent she reached for her fire poker instead. “Who’s calling,” she questioned through the closed door. 

“I am in need of assistance, ma’am. Can you open the door?” The thick, country accent was obviously fake. Another way he was attempting to disguise who he was. Did she know this man?

Lavinia debated whether or not she should open the door. On one hand, she could be turning away someone who needed her assistance. On the other, she could be inviting trouble into her home. She had no doubt she could handle herself but this house wasn’t even really hers. It was a gift from the Prince, as she was here as his Legate. How would it look if she destroyed the house that her liege had gifted her?

Finally, she couldn’t let someone who may need help be turned away. Curse her bleeding heart. Kurt always said she was too soft and that it would one day get her in trouble. She was sure that he was correct but that didn’t stop her from reaching for the handle on the door. 

She cracked the door, trying her best to get a better look at the man on the other side. She didn’t get the chance. The man pushed the door open, then kicked it closed with his heel as he backed her into the wall. Shocked by the impact of his body colliding with hers the fire poker that had been in her hand fell to the floor with a resounding clang. 

Quickly he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall pressing her cheek into the rough paper. His body pressed into her backside to keep her still and his arms caged her.

“Lady de Sardet, you have been a naughty girl. Always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. You should have known someone would take offense.” Again the fake accent. It was obvious in the way words rolled wrongly off his tongue. 

“Release me or you will regret it,” she snarled, struggling against his hold on her. She reached back thinking to take hold of the man’s belt and possibly a weapon but was surprised to find skin. This man wore nothing under his duster. A sickening feeling settled in her gut. She wanted to scream but nothing released from her mouth other than a small whimper. 

The hands that again pressed on her shoulders seemed to hesitate and then gently, he spun her to face him. She didn’t want to look into the eyes of her attacker but she didn't want to be a victim either. So she met his gaze only to find something quite surprising. She knew those eyes. 

"Vasco," incredulity washed over her as she looked into the eyes of the man she had begun to fall for. Wickedness colored them a shade darker than their usual seafoam green.

"Who's is this Vasco, you speak of," again the horrible accent rolled clumsily off his tongue but now she knew why. "I am a bandit here to plunder your stores and take your womanhood."

She almost laughed, partially from relief but also because even as he attempted to pull this off he used words only a sailor would. But as her eyes settled on his form, she found his bare chest, his already hard cock, and her mind quickly changed from needing to laugh to a willingness to play along.

"Good sir," she tilted her head, lifting her nose in the air with all the haughtiness of an indignant noble. "I am the Legate of the Merchant Congregation. I will have you know my cousin, Constantin d'Orsay will have you hanged for this." She had placed her hand on her hip and put as much fire in her words as she could. Even behind the mask, she could tell he was smiling. She could see it in the way his eyes creased at the edges and his cheeks rounded over the top of the scarf covering the lower half of his face.

"Your title means little to me. Only more booty for me and my men." He shoved her harder into the wall and pressed his naked body against hers.

Vasco pushed his hips into her, grinding his hard cock on her hip. Then he pulled back just far enough that he could turn her back around. It seemed that now that his ruse no longer frightened her, he wanted to follow through with his plan to treat her like a captive.

Yanking off her robe, he tossed it aside. Then he lifted the skirt of her nightdress and gave her bottom a hard smack. He squeezed the flesh of her ass as he pressed into her body. His skin on hers, grinding into her, made her wet and stole her breath.

She was compliant now, only struggling when he seemed to want her to. She pressed her hands into the wall, not wanting to give in to the temptation to reach back and touch him. It was a battle. She wanted to feel his flesh under her fingers. She wanted to trace the outlines of his tattoos. Yet, she was very much growing aroused by this game. 

Vasco spread her cheeks, kneeling to place himself in line with her ass. She jumped as his tongue flicked over her now wet lips and his nose teased her other hole. She had never thought that having something touching that part of her body would be arousing but it seemed that Vasco was well aware of the pleasure it could bring her, for he pulled back slightly allowing his tongue to trace the delicate flesh there. 

Her body shuddered at the sensation and she moaned as she pressed her face into the wall. She wasn't sure if she was trying to hide her embarrassment of thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to her or if it was just the fact that her heated body needed to feel the cool juxtaposition for a bit of relief from the heat that was building inside of her.

As his fingers slipped into her pussy, she groaned. The dual sensation had her wondering what it would be like to have two men pleasing her, filling her. But if she were honest with herself, she only had eyes for the man kneeling behind her. 

He stroked her expertly. His fingers biding her to come for him. And when she did, he spread her cheeks once more and licked the juices that tried to escape down her legs. 

Then his cock was penetrating her. He was not gentle, still playing into the ruse of her captor, as he pulled her hair causing her bottom to arch into him. He pumped hard and with every stroke, he yanked a little harder on her hair. 

Soon, the hair wasn't enough, he needed a firmer grasp on her and he pulled her arms behind her body, hooking his arm around hers. She truly felt like a bound prisoner then, as she had no control. He had manipulated her into a position that gave him command of her body. 

Pounding his body into hers, he grunted, almost animalistic. Then his teeth sank into her earlobe. She had no idea when he'd lost the mask or the hat but she was glad he did as his lips and teeth left her ear to follow the line of her shoulder. It reminded her of how beasts pin their conquests and the thought sent another shudder of pleasure coursing through her.

She came first, clenching his cock inside her and she felt his answering release shortly after.


End file.
